


All Together

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Curses, Gangbang, M/M, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: John helps Patrik break a curse with more than a little help from the team.





	All Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenmagikarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmagikarp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this is the rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826906) by [goldenmagikarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmagikarp/pseuds/goldenmagikarp). 



> Hey there! :D Your fic is the sort of thing I love reading but don't write very often. I hope to have done it justice here!

John wasn't usually a worrywart, but Patrik was...special, for want of a better word.

So when Patrik's goalless streak hit the season-and-a-half mark AND he scored a hattrick of injuries despite lots of Kevlar and a charm on his belt, John's worrying kicked into overdrive.

He did his best not to say anything negative to Patrik, who was currently seeing the cursebreaker and would definitely need positive support no matter what she said. John had to admit he was curious about what the cursebreaker would say, but he was waiting outside out of respect for Patrik's privacy - maybe the solution was something weird or personal that Patrik wouldn't want shared.

Speaking of Patrik, he was now walking up to John, looking...unchanged, which was probably a good thing, right?

"So?" John smiled at Patrik. "It's just your shitty luck, right?"

Patrik shook his head. "But it's fixable."

"Yeah?" John cracked his knuckles and gave Patrik's shoulders a pat. "That's a good thing." Putting it that way felt like an understatement, quite frankly.

They began to walk together. As it turned out, the solution was, in fact, weird and personal - so much so that John nearly tripped on his own feet when Patrik explained it. John volunteered right away to help handle matters: "I'm your boyfriend. You need help. Therefore, I'm going to help you."

-

'Helping' would come to mean 'having lots of awkward conversations while pretending there's nothing awkward about any of this.' Hockey culture being very superstitious helped lessen the awkwardness, but it was still present.

As far as John could tell, Patrik felt weird about everything, but it would be a lot weirder without John, so that meant John was doing his job.

For instance, he was now checking the supplies. "You sure you want the blindfold?"

Patrik blushed slightly, which had been quickly established as the norm whenever this was discussed. "Are you saying you're expecting me to look everyone in the eye at camp?"

Oh, right. This was happening before camp, partially so they wouldn't have to worry about any impact on fitness levels. "Good point." He draped his arm over Patrik's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

-

John smiled at Patrik. "We sprang for the nice sheets, don't worry."

"I'd hope so," Patrik replied.

John wished they had a better reason than breaking a curse to go to such a nice hotel, but maybe if things went well tonight they could go back someday...or it could be so awkward that they'd never want to see this building again. There was only one way to find out.

-

"Too quiet," Patrik realized as he looked around the huge suite with the huge bed. "Are we the only ones here?"

"You didn't want to know who's here, right?" John smiled. Patrik looked calmer at those words, so John added, "And I get dibs, don't I?"

Patrik started laughing, to John's relief. John rested his hands on Patrik's face and kissed him, slowly and surely.

Once Patrik's cock started reacting positively, John asked, "You want the blindfold now?"

Patrik snorted. "I think I can take seeing your stupid face for a little longer."

John took it out and left it on the bed anyway.

Patrik resumed the kissing, this time working a hand down John's pants as well. He moved them around until he was straddling John before pulling John's mostly hard cock out of his briefs.

With a groan in response to Patrik's grip on his cock, John tugged Patrik towards him so they could kiss again, then hissed, "Get your fucking pants off."

"Fine," Patrik replied. He stripped while John leaned over to grab one of the large bottles of lube, squeezed some into his hands, and warmed it up. Patrik then proceeded to kiss John's neck.

"You're heavy," John lightheartedly complained, earning a snort and nipple tweak from Patrik, who rubbed their cocks together until he was panting. 

As soon as Patrik settled a bit, John wrapped his lubed hand around their cocks and stroked, relishing how Patrik clutched at his thigh. He stopped the motion as they locked eyes, showing Patrik the smile that drove him craziest. Patrik rolled his hips and mouthed at John's jaw, while John groped his ass and breathed out "Fuck, Patrik" before moving a finger across Patrik's hole.

Patrik sucked on John's skin with heavy sighs and whines, stroking his own cock until John slid his fingers inside him. John kept them there for a moment, then moved for a specific spot. "Don't tease, John, please..."

John pulled out and lined up with Patrik's help. His cock found next to nothing in terms of resistance as he brushed against Patrik. "Oh, shit..."

Patrik sank down on John's cock, braced himself on his shoulders, and began to ride him. John clutched Patrik's back with one hand and lightly petted Patrik's cock with the other. He bucked up, prompting Patrik to roll his hips down.

Patrik came between them not long thereafter, clenching harder until John came all over his back. John moved to get the blindfold, which led to a slight protest from Patrik, but John simply kissed Patrik's forehead and whispered, "Take a nap, the guys will be here soon, okay?" Patrik complied as John tied on the blindfold and steeled himself for what was coming next.

-

Patrik coughed as he woke up. "Can I get some water?"

"Yeah, yeah." John pressed the glass to his lips, relishing in the sight of Patrik slowly sipping while covered in his come. "Ready?" Patrik nodded.

That was the only prompt anyone needed. Patrik sucked, took it up his ass, got even more come in and on him...then there was a pause, then it resumed.

-

Once everyone left, John leaned into Patrik and whispered in his ear, "You did so fucking good, Patrik."

Patrik pulled off the blindfold and stretched his limbs, come leaking out of his ass. He looked exhausted and sore, but also...lighter. The curse appeared to be broken. John handed him a blue Gatorade, smiling softly.

"Did you stay the whole time?" Patrik asked.

"Was there any doubt?" John replied softly. If Patrik had wanted him to leave, then he would have, but John had thought Patrik wanted him there...right?

Patrik smiled, putting John's mind at ease. He had wanted him there after all, and he still wanted him here and now.

After gulping down the Gatorade, Patrik said, "Fuck, I could sleep for a week."

"Go ahead." John waved his hand at the filthy sheets and gave Patrik a dorky smile.

Patrik fell asleep quickly, leaving John alone with his thoughts. Hopefully none of the other guys would ever mention this night...but maybe he and Patrik could relish in the memories one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
